Of Sernades and Reminiscing
by PinkGlasses
Summary: For all the times music touched Kurt and Blaine's lives or brought them closer together.


_We'll be young forever…_

_Sixty years._ It was hard to believe it had been that long. Half-formed memories of whispers, shared glances, clasped hands, and joyful music rung in Blaine's head as he stared wistfully out the window. He watched the neighbourhood children play with a fond smile before drawing the curtains and making his way upstairs. Blaine paused to adjust a picture of his family— all bright eyes and the toothy grins of adolescence. A pang of melancholy went through Blaine's heart and he took a moment to savour all their happy memories together. Blaine continued on, turning the corner into his bedroom to see his husband propped up against his pillows flipping through an old photo album. Age had not changed Kurt's beauty— with his shining blue eyes, the same as they always were, it was as though Blaine was looking into the face of the sixteen year old boy he first fell in love with.

"What are you doing up?" Blaine ventured as he entered the room and sat down beside Kurt. "The doctor said you were supposed to get as much sleep as possible."

Kurt threw a defiant look in Blaine's direction, "I'm not invalid yet Blaine. I'll stay up if I feel like it, illness be damned."

Blaine sighed in exasperation. _Seventy-six and still as stubborn as ever. _"Fine, just take it easy, okay?"

"I'm looking at pictures Blaine, not running a marathon," Kurt snapped. A moment passed and Blaine just waited. Then Kurt continued with the inevitable, "sorry. I'm sorry Blaine. This whole thing is just so frustrating! I don't like being told to stay in bed. I don't like feeling like there's nothing I can do." Kurt's eyes glistened with tears and Blaine threaded their fingers together comfortingly.

"Hey, shush, it's alright. I know," Blaine pressed his lips gently to Kurt's temple, "I _know _it's tough. But we're going to get through this, together," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair. He laid another kiss there before pulling back and glancing down at the album in Kurt's lap. Kurt had it open to a picture of them as teenagers, dressed in their Dalton blazers. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they both had wide grins plastered on their faces. "I see someone has been taking a trip down memory lane."

"I couldn't help myself," Kurt said as he patted the album tenderly, "we're adorable." They both laughed at that and the mood in the room lightened considerably.

"Where was this taken anyway?" Blaine wondered aloud, studying the picture a bit closer.

"One of our performances with the glee club I think…" Kurt said, smiling at the memory. "I miss those days."

"Me too," Blaine said before trailing off absentmindedly. The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while until Blaine realised something. "Do you ever think about how big of an affect music had on our lives?

"What do you mean exactly?" Kurt looked up at Blaine with confusion.

"If it hadn't both been in glee clubs, if we didn't have music we wouldn't have met," Blaine said explaining his sudden realization.

"You know…that's a good point," Kurt said thoughtfully. He ruminated on the idea for a long moment before giving a slight shudder.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked with evident concern.

"It's just terrifying to think about us not meeting. About our lives not playing out the way they did," Kurt whispered and Blaine could hear the pain in his voice.

"But we did meet. And everything worked out for the best so there's no need to worry, okay?" Blaine gripped Kurt's fingers reassuringly, but he still looked upset. "Hey don't think about this in a negative way. I think it's an amazing, joyful thing. Do you remember the first time we met? Do you think I would have made such a big impression on you if it hadn't been for that song?"

"Which song is that?" Kurt asked, struggling to remember the distant refrains that swirled in his head.

"You know the one…_you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_" Blaine sang quietly.

"Oh, yes of course, I can't believe I nearly forgot," Kurt smiled at the familiar tune and instinctively snuggled closer to Blaine. "Tell me about that day."

Blaine clutched his heart in mock horror. "Surely you didn't forget? I thought you loved me!" Blaine exclaimed teasingly.

Kurt elbowed Blaine lightly. "Of course I remember, I just like hearing you tell the story," Kurt said softly.

"Hmm well alright then," Blaine wrapped his arm around his husband and made himself comfortable before beginning. "I could tell there was something special about you from the first moment I laid eyes on you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just a short introduction to a story I have planned about the different ways music affected Kurt and Blaine's relationship. I'll pick and choose from the songs used on the show****, but I don't intend on featuring them all because** **I have more AU stuff planned =)**

**I hope you'll read and this maybe sparked your interest enough to drop a quick review or alert ;)**


End file.
